Les choses à dire
by Polyglotechnic
Summary: OS; Hermione sait quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas. Elle sait que Fred Weasley n'est pas aussi angélique qu'il ne le prétend et si elle le sait, c'est parce qu'il l'a blessée. Maintenant elle ne peut plus croire ce qu'il pourrait dire...


Personnages et monde appartenant à J.K Rowling

X

**Les choses à dire**

X

Trois choses ont changé en moins d'une soirée. La première concerne l'attitude de Mrs Weasley envers nous, il n'y a pas un seul instant au cours duquel nous pouvons être seuls tous les trois. La seconde est plutôt destinée à Ron et Harry, chacun se morfondant d'une manière étrange sans que je n'en comprenne la raison -et sans qu'ils ne m'en fassent surtout part. Et enfin la troisième et dernière touche les jumeaux. Ils semblent atrocement perdus, l'un comme l'autre, et je me doute que cela n'est pas sans rapport avec l'oreille atrocement atrophiée de George. Si je les ai toujours vus très fusionnels, depuis la mission récupération de Harry on ne peut pas les voir l'un sans l'autre. George reste dans leur chambre, fatigué, et Fred reste à son chevet sans jamais le quitter. Ils ne parlent plus de farces, n'en font d'ailleurs plus. Ils refusent de retourner à leur appartement, laissant à leur assistante les rênes du magasin. Ils ne mangent jamais avec nous, ne descendent jamais, vivent en ermites et dans une bulle où nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de pénétrer.

Lorsque l'un d'eux se hasarde en bas -chose tellement rare que Molly en reste à chaque fois un peu pantoise- aucune parole n'est échangée et il disparait aussi vite qu'il n'est apparut. C'est souvent Fred, toujours même. Il transplane dans la cuisine en nous faisant tous sursauter, récupère à boire, à manger, nous jette un coup d'œil rapide, rougit et transplane à nouveau. Spectacle suffisamment aberrant pour qu'à mon humble avis on se dépêche de les sortir de leur torpeur. Malheureusement Molly est trop occupée par le prochain mariage de Bill et à nous séparer, Ron, Harry et moi. Mr Weasley n'est presque jamais à la maison. Ron et Harry vaquent aux tâches qu'on leur donne sans un mot. Et pour finir Fleur et Bill sont sur un nuage d'un autre genre. Ne reste que Ginny, qui n'accorde pas beaucoup d'attention à ce que je peux lui dire, malgré mes assauts répétés.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas bien... Regarde, ils n'ont pas fait une seule blague depuis l'autre nuit ! », j'insiste pourtant aujourd'hui après avoir vu Fred s'essayer à me faire un sourire et disparaître encore, inlassablement.

Ginny soupire, remue sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé d'un geste lent et hausse une épaule. Je fronce mes sourcils avec mauvaise humeur. Molly m'a fait récurer les toilettes trois fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient aussi propres qu'une chambre de Sainte Mangouste, je commence à ne plus supporter cette vie.

« Je pense juste qu'il leur faut du temps pour s'en remettre, ils ré-apparaîtront bientôt plein de vie. Dès que George sera en forme, finit-elle par me répondre tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais..., tente-je avant de me faire surprendre par l'arrivée de Ronald.

-De quoi vous parlez ? », demande-t-il d'ailleurs.

Je le regarde s'installer face à nous après un regard pour sa mère qui nous tourne le dos et parle avec Fleur dans le salon. Ginny prend la parole au moment où j'allais le faire :

« Hermione est persuadée que Fred et George sont en train de devenir fous ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'il faudrait qu'on les force à sortir de leur chambre, déclare-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.

-Oh... »

Certes, je les adore, mais à cet instant je les déteste encore plus. Ron croise mon regard, doit comprendre que leur manque de réaction ne me plait absolument pas, et ses oreilles deviennent écarlates. Pour preuve, il s'empare d'un bout de nappe avec lequel il joue nerveusement.

« Ne te fâche pas Herm', mais Fred et George ont toujours été un peu à part. Ils ont déjà agi comme ça avant. »

J'ouvre des yeux étonnés et Ginny m'adresse un sourire plus sympathique.

« Quand on était petits, Fred est tombé de son balai pendant qu'ils s'amusaient. Une mauvaise chute qui lui a cassé le nez. Bien sûr Maman a réparé tout ça d'un bon vieux coup de baguette mais après ça, ils ont tous les deux disparus de notre vie jusqu'à la fin des vacances, me raconte-t-elle paisiblement.

-Papa dit que c'est parce qu'ils ne supportent pas de voir l'autre souffrir. C'est comme s'ils avaient peur que l'un meure avant l'autre, poursuit Ron et cette fois je me radoucis en comprenant un peu mieux le problème.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils subissent une sorte de choc alors ? »

Tous deux confirment d'un bon hochement de tête et je me décide à abandonner la partie pour aujourd'hui. Au moins j'ai eu quelques réponses. Je n'ai pas de soeur, ni de frère, encore moins de jumeau, mais je peux au moins comprendre. Après tout si la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde venait à avoir un accident, je resterais près d'elle le plus possible après. C'est sûrement ça le problème avec les êtres humains, ils ne savent se soucier des autres qu'une fois avoir failli les perdre. Peut-être que Fred a besoin de savoir George tout près de lui, de savoir qu'il est là en parfaite -ou presque- santé et qu'il ne manque de rien tant qu'il le veille.

Ron se racle la gorge et je relève la tête vers lui, avisant un sourire en coin qui m'est adressé. Un sourire moqueur qui a je-ne-sais-quoi d'exaspérant. Un peu de ces sourires qui veulent dire « je sais quelque chose que toi tu ignores », et je hais ces sourires autant que Voldemort qui met notre pays à feu et à sang. Sans doute parce qu'ils me prouvent que je suis impuissante face à une situation où mes livres ne peuvent rien expliquer.

« Quoi ?, je siffle en retrouvant immédiatement tous les sentiments négatifs que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt.

-Oh rien », murmure-t-il en retour.

Ginny et lui s'échangent un regard qui me met hors de moi.

« _Quoi_ ? », répète-je avec véhémence.

Ils scrutent le plafond attentivement.

« C'est juste... que la dernière fois ils n'avaient vraiment pas refait apparition. Tandis que là..., commence Ginny sans que je ne saisisse ce qu'elle sous-entend pour autant.

-Quoi ? »

J'ai dû me transformer en perroquet et je vais finir par m'énerver pour de bon.

« Tandis que là Fred descend au moins de temps en temps, termine Ron d'un ton impassible.

-Et alors ?, fais-je, commençant à me lasser de cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

-Et alors il s'arrange toujours pour que tu sois en bas quand il débarque. »

Un mauvais pressentiment me prend aux tripes à mesure que j'assimile ce qu'ils essayent tous deux de me dire. Alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que Fred descend _par hasard_ les fois où je suis au rez-de-chaussée que ça signifie qu'il vient pour me voir ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'aussi stupide. D'ailleurs comment pourrait-il deviner que je suis là ? Ron répond à ma question avant que je n'ai le temps de la formuler à voix haute.

« Je l'ai surpris l'autre jour en train de te regarder, sourit-il d'un air entendu. Tu nettoyais l'escalier juste en-dessous et il était sur le palier à t'observer sous toutes les coutures. »

Je voudrais ne rien laisser paraître. Absolument rien. Parce que rien ne veut rien dire. Mais je m'empourpre violemment et Ginny se met à glousser en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard par prudence. J'aurai mieux fait de demander à Molly une autre directive à suivre plutôt que prendre une pause. Mieux : j'aurai mieux fait de me taire depuis le début. Il est cependant trop tard pour faire machine arrière et je vois déjà le cheminement de pensées des deux rouquins qui me font face. Ginny croit sans doute à la prochaine romance de l'année, Ron est en train de se foutre de moi tout autant qu'il refuse la simple idée que je puisse approcher de son frère.

Sa possessivité n'a d'égal que sa stupidité et ce depuis toujours. Seulement Fred et moi, l'idée même qu'on puisse un jour entretenir une relation autre qu'amicale, est plus que stupide.

« C'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas. »

Si Ginny fait allusion à toutes ces fois où Fred m'a dit je t'aime, elle a tout faux. Oui, les jumeaux m'ont souvent répété qu'ils m'aimaient. Et généralement c'était avant de faire une bêtise ou parce qu'ils voulaient quelque chose de moi. Que je les couvre pendant qu'ils descendaient aux cuisines pendant ma ronde de préfète par exemple. Et puis... Non. Je ne veux même plus y penser.

« C'est absurde. »

Sur ces mots je me lève avec empressement, trop peut-être, et Ron me suit avec un sourire plus grand que lui. Pour une fois j'aimerais que Molly nous remarque et nous assigne à des endroits distants d'un milliard de miles. Je ne supporte pas son petit sourire de petit crétin.

« Allez Herm', il serait temps de voir la vérité en face. On va peut-être tous mourir dans cette guerre ! »

Je fais volte-face, fulminante, et le fusille d'une œillade qui n'a pas l'air de l'émouvoir. Au contraire il a l'air encore plus assuré. Il faudra que je lui apprenne un jour que ce n'est pas parce qu'on nie en bloc que ça veut forcément dire qu'on ment.

« Il n'y a aucune vérité, il n'y a que vos insinuations débiles !, je m'exclame et Mrs Weasley se retourne en sursaut.

-Pas si débiles que ça... Même Harry trouve que tu parlais de plus en plus aux deux insupportables ces dernières années. »

Évidemment ! Entre temps je suis devenue préfète, tout comme lui sauf qu'à l'inverse de cet andouille moi j'ai respecté mon devoir. Fred et George ont été un cauchemar à gérer avec leurs imbécilités en cinquième année et en sixième année, malgré leur absence, leur commerce a continué de hanter les couloirs. Je ne compte plus le nombre de hiboux que je leur ai envoyé pour les supplier -oui, supplier- d'arrêter d'envoyer leurs produits aux élèves... alors oui je leur parlais un peu plus, peut-être même plus que les quatre années précédentes, mais ça n'avait absolument rien de tendre. Je me suis rapprochée d'eux au sens négatif du terme. Je n'arrive plus à les supporter et c'est réciproque.

Leurs taquineries à mon égard sont devenus beaucoup plus acides et je ne mâche plus mes mots. Je refuse de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par ces deux-là. Pendant cinq ans je m'en suis prise plein la figure avec leur « miss-je-sais-tout » « Hermione-la-préféte » « 'Mione-la-chiante » et j'en passe et des meilleurs. J'aimerais pouvoir hurler à Ron qu'il n'est qu'un crétin. Ce qui me retient ? Molly qui vient de s'immiscer entre nous deux. Elle sourcille, nous soupçonne sans aucune doute possible de conspirer derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

Son fils adoré garde son sourire suffisant et je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Hermione ne veut pas croire que Fred est amoureux d'elle, lâche Ginny depuis la table d'une voix anodine et je reste estomaquée devant ces mots.

-Arrêtez avec ça !, je crie en vain alors que Molly se détend brusquement et se met à sourire elle aussi.

-Pire, elle ne veut même pas avouer qu'elle l'aime également », pouffe Ron.

Cette fois c'en est trop.

Je pivote sur mes talons, les poings serrés, et me heurte brutalement à un torse qui n'était pas là la dernière fois que j'ai regardé en direction des escaliers. Ginny et Ron éclatent de rire, Molly resplendit et je lève lentement la tête en comprenant d'ores et déjà que je vais passer les deux minutes les plus atroces de ma vie. Fred me fait en effet face, rouge pivoine, les mains dans ses poches et statufié. Il doit être là depuis peu mais a sûrement entendu les spéculations de ses cadets. Son attitude nonchalante ne trompe personne, il est gêné au plus haut point et je me reçois un grand coup en plein cœur. Surtout quand je constate que je suis collée à lui.

« C'est mignon ! », tonne Ginny.

Furieuse envie de l'étrangler ou de lui lancer un sort. Avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher, je repousse de toutes mes forces le corps immobilisé devant moi et lance le regard le plus haineux qui soit à Fred qui sourcille furtivement.

« Dégage toi ! »

Il paraît foudroyé mais je m'en fiche royalement. Sans plus un mot je cours dans les marches que je gravis quatre à quatre et je me réfugie dans la chambre que je partage avec Ginny. Je n'en sortirai pas. Je refuse d'en sortir. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, de rage, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ressortir si c'est pour me faire charrier par des gamins sans cervelle qui en sont encore à rire comme des adolescents. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, il y a déjà eu des morts, et j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter leurs idioties, les subir ou en être l'inspiration. Je maudis Fred. Il ne pouvait pas rester près de George pour une fois ? Pas besoin de descendre deux fois dans la même journée, après tout il nous a bien montré ces derniers jours qu'il s'en sortait très bien sans sa famille ou même moi.

Je le déteste.

X

Deux coups timides sont frappés à la porte. Ginny n'a pas osé se montrer de toute l'après-midi et elle a bien fait, je crois que j'aurai été prête à tuer. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être elle, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour entrer. Il est exclut qu'il puisse s'agir de Harry ou de Ron, Molly ne les laisserait pas me rejoindre. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit donc Molly ou peut-être Bill. A la limite je préférerai qu'il s'agisse de Fleur.

J'essuie vivement ma joue avant que l'inconnu qui vient de me sortir de ma torpeur ne rentre et j'attends qu'on tourne inévitablement la poignée, sans regarder. Je reste assise en tailleur sur mon matelas, la baguette valsant dans les airs pour continuer à faire virevolter quelques papiers qui reposaient sur le bureau de Ginny. Je les ai d'abord métamorphosé en minuscules papillons de toutes les couleurs puis leur ai donné une certaine liberté. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures en m'enivrant de leurs mouvements fluets. Ce n'est pas sans me rappeler les oiseaux que j'ai envoyé à la figure de Ronald pendant l'année scolaire. Maintenant que j'y repense je me trouve encore plus stupide. J'étais amoureuse de lui, vraiment, enfin je crois. Mais dès qu'il en a eu finit avec Lavande, dès qu'il a voulu se rapprocher de moi, j'ai senti que tout ça était encore plus ridicule que mon comportement de jeune fille pré-pubère. Ce doit être ça l'art des ados de nos jours -ou de tous temps-, celui de s'enticher de son meilleur ami.

Les filles aiment les garçons qui ressemblent à leur père, leurs meilleurs amis ou les mecs qui leur seront à tout jamais inaccessibles. Je pensais faire partie de la deuxième catégorie jusqu'à la mort du professeur Dumbledore... Et puis après avoir bien réfléchi il a fallu que je me rende compte que j'étais de celle qui craqueront toujours pour les garçons intouchables.

« Désolé de te déranger. »

J'avais oublié que deux autres personnes continuaient à vivre sous ce toit...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », je grommelle donc à l'attention de Fred qui vient de pousser la porte et la refermer dans son dos avant de s'y adosser.

Sa voix est identique à celle de son frère mais George aurait eu un ton beaucoup plus amusé s'il était venu alors que Fred a adopté un timbre de voix assez hésitant qui ne lui ressemble d'ailleurs pas. Heureusement que j'ai eu tout ce temps pour me calmer, sinon quoi j'aurai fait comme pour Ron. Les papillons seraient allés s'écraser sur sa gueule d'ange.

« On va bientôt manger, m'apprend-il sans bouger.

-Ah, parce que tu manges avec nous maintenant ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je rigole, parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle et qu'en plus c'est assez méchant de ma part de lui parler comme ça alors que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi il ne quittait pas George d'une semelle. J'abaisse ma main qui tient ma baguette et les papillons retournent gentiment à leur forme d'origine, pleuvant sur le parquet briqué tout doucement. Du coin de l'œil je vois Fred s'avachir contre la porte.

« Sauf si mademoiselle ne veut pas de moi à table. »

Il essaye de plaisanter, c'est admirable de sa part, ou plutôt beaucoup plus ressemblant venant de lui. En revanche je ne sais pas s'il est en train de me lancer une pique comme à son habitude ou s'il essaie réellement de détendre l'atmosphère. Dans tous les cas je daigne enfin tourner la tête vers lui et je me heurte à ses deux yeux incroyablement verts. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris comment tous ces enfants Weasley pouvaient avoir des iris tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Ceux de Ron sont bleus, magnifiques. Ginny les a marrons, nettement plus pétillants que les miens, pleins de malice. Bill a des pupilles cernées d'un turquoise étrangement rassurant. Pour Charlie je n'y ai pas fait attention la seule fois où je l'ai vu. En ce qui concerne Percy, ses lunettes cachent des billes mélangeant bleus et marrons. Mais Fred et George les ont vert. Vert forêt. Très profonds. Qui peuvent se montrer protecteurs, audacieux, et puis virer au vert sombre quand ils s'apprêtent à faire une connerie.

J'ai horreur de les regarder en face. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils lisent en moi, qu'ils voient toutes mes pensées et qu'ils me scannent. Pour cette raison je cille rapidement en me concentrant plutôt sur ses pieds. Des pieds nus à la peau pâle.

« J'arrive », fais-je en espérant qu'il s'en aille.

Néanmoins il reste planté là comme un piquet, ce qui ne me surprend guère. Son frère et lui ont toujours tout fait pour m'empêcher de mener une vie tranquille -ceci dit sans parler de Harry et Ron qui m'embarquent depuis que je les connais dans des histoires plus dangereuses chaque année.

« Pour tout à l'heure je...

-Fred, j'arrive c'est bon ! », je le coupe avant qu'il ne me mette plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis déjà.

J'ai toutefois relevé la tête et il s'obstine à me fixer alors qu'un sourire commence à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Ça te gêne tant que ça que je sois amoureux de toi ? »

Et vlan !

Il sourit franchement désormais, sans rougir, sans même perdre de sa belle assurance faussement négligente. Je sens mes joues chauffer, refuse de me laisser surprendre par ces mensonges et me mets debout sans plus tarder. Il est venu me dire qu'il était l'heure de passer à table, pourquoi j'aurai à subir d'avantage de sa part. Il en a assez fait comme ça. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui sans faillir, l'oblige à se pousser d'un coup de coude et ouvre la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu en placer une autre de ce genre. S'il savait à quel point je le déteste et le méprise, il arrêterait ces petites farces sans intérêt. Quand on le voit on a bien du mal à se dire que ce crétin puisse avoir dix-neuf ans. Il a l'air d'en avoir quinze et encore, je suis gentille.

Je m'arrête sur le palier pour en revenir à lui. Fred me suit à la trace, tout fier. Il pourrait être un chien et remuer la queue que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

« Arrête de dire ce genre de choses, à force tout le monde croit que c'est vrai. »

Un instant j'ai la bref impression que son sourire tremblote mais je ne dois pas y croire, c'est sûrement de la comédie, comme d'habitude. Puis il hausse une épaule sans rien ajouter, me contourne en silence et commence à descendre l'escalier. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai enfin gagné une manche face aux terribles jumeaux Weasley ? J'aimerais bien. Je rêve de leur faire ravaler leurs belles paroles. Ils passent leur temps à se moquer de tout et de tout le monde, même de la vie, même d'eux parfois. S'ils croient que ça les rend plus attirants, ils sont encore plus bêtes que je ne le croyais.

Et ça ne devrait pas me perturber. Je ne devrais pas être perturbée par son comportement, par ses yeux et ses mots. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Il ne m'aura pas. Non seulement parce que je le déteste mais aussi car je n'ai rien oublié de la dernière chose que j'ai entendu d'eux à l'école, avant leur départ rocambolesque. Ils ne savent que faire semblant, mentir, s'attirer les faveurs de tout le monde et en profiter sans se soucier de savoir s'ils détruisent quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ron et Ginny n'ont qu'à penser ce qu'ils veulent, cette histoire reste absurde et ils ne connaissent vraisemblablement pas le vrai visage de leurs aînés.

X

Pour aujourd'hui, je dois mettre un peu d'ordre à la grange. La caverne d'Ali Baba à Mr Weasley qui m'a d'ailleurs prié de ne pas trop jeter d'objets qui auraient pu m'apparaître usagers. En clair je suis sensée ranger un bazar sans nom sans toucher audit bazar et le laisser donc en bazar tout en nettoyant le moindre recoin accessible. Heureusement que j'ai ma baguette... Au moins que Molly soit rassurée, je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de parler avec Ron ou Harry avant le prochain millénaire. Il y a plus de poussière ici que dans toute la maison. Je ne comprendrai jamais Arthur. A quoi pourrait bien lui servir une ampoule dont le filament est rompu recouverte d'une couche épaisse de crasse ? Ou encore ces épaves de vélos datant certainement du siècle précédent ?

Je mets la main sur un tube de pâte à joint pour salle de bain accroché à une toile d'araignée. Ron ferait une syncope s'il savait le nombre de petites bébêtes dont j'ai croisé la route en moins d'une heure. Ma seule réjouissance dans ce malheur, c'est que Fred est loin et que j'ai de quoi suffisamment m'occuper pour éviter de penser à lui.

Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis trois jours. George est finalement sorti de son lit et il semble qu'ils reprennent goût à la vie en communauté depuis hier. Ils ont même piégé le canapé qui a avidement mordu les fesses de Harry lorsqu'il a voulu s'y asseoir. Sur le coup j'ai eu envie de rire, mais j'ai croisé le regard de Fred dans la cuisine et l'envie a disparu. Je ne lui adresse pas la parole, je l'évite du mieux que je peux, cependant je surprends souvent ses yeux posés sur moi les rares moments où nous sommes dans la même pièce. Quand nous mangeons par exemple, ou encore le soir après que Molly nous ait vidé de toute vitalité. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès. Il essaie délibérément de capter mon attention parce qu'il sait que je l'ai emporté sur lui l'autre soir. Résultat il redouble d'efforts pour me faire vaciller. Ron et Ginny l'ont questionné devant tout le monde, il n'a pas eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de balancer que oui, il m'aimait vraiment. De quoi l'en haïr d'avantage.

Un fer à repasser rouillé manque de peu me tomber sur la tête alors que ma baguette fait un peu de place au fond de la grange pour récurer le sol et les diverses étagères en bois. Je l'évite au dernier moment et le petit appareil électrique s'explose finalement contre le sol. Aïe... Mr Weasley ne va pas aimer quand je vais lui dire que j'ai cassé un de ses jouets. Quoique si j'arrive à le coincer entre deux fours ou si je le camoufle dans un micro-onde poussiéreux, il ne le saura pas. Peut-être qu'il croira même l'avoir cassé de ses propres mains.

Je me penche donc par-dessus un magnétoscope, ouvre la porte du micro-onde et...

« ! »

Le petit four, le fer à repasser et ma carcasse volent en arrière. Je m'écrase sur les fesses, terrorisée, et l'affreuse bestiole aux ailes rougeâtres me saute dessus. Mon hurlement doit s'entendre dans toute l'Europe et je me relève d'un bond. Ma baguette rejoint le plancher des vaches et je sors de la grange en courant, m'agitant dans tous les sens alors que l'immonde cafard reste accroché à mes cheveux. A travers mes yeux qui s'embuent de larmes d'horreur je vois une silhouette rousse un peu plus loin.

« ENLEVE-MOI CA ! »

Je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse, je sais que c'est un Weasley, je me fous du reste. Je veux qu'on m'ôte cette atrocité de la tête. Tout de suite ! Les blattes sont ma phobie, je n'arrive même pas à les toucher en cours de potion alors qu'ils sont morts alors ce n'est certainement pas en en ayant un sur moi que ça va s'arranger.

« Arrête de bouger ! »

Super. En plus c'est Fred. M'en fous, qu'il m'aide nom d'un chien !

« ENLEVE LE MOI ! ENLEVE LE MOI !

-Calme toi ! »

Comment je pourrais me calmer ? Mes pleurs et mes cris redoublent d'intensité, et je sens l'affreux insecte se frayer un chemin entre mes boucles brunes. Sensation atroce qui me donne envie de vomir et commence à me tétaniser. Fred s'approche de moi, me passe un bras autour de la taille pour achever de m'immobiliser et sa main passe rapidement dans mes cheveux. Puis il me libère, se recule et je vois son pied écraser le cafard dans l'herbe.

« Voilà, c'est bon 'Mione ! »

Je veux vomir, je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

« C'est fini... »

Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant de couler et mes jambes tremblent. Fred revient vers moi, dans un réflexe je me suspend à ses bras pour ne pas tomber et je niche de moi-même mon visage contre lui. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai encore l'image du cafard sagement assoupi dans le micro-onde et l'impression de l'avoir sur la tête, mon cœur ne le supporte pas. Fred me serre alors contre lui et me berce d'abord très lentement pour finir par me susurrer quelques paroles de réconforts. J'aimerais croire qu'il n'a aucun effet apaisant sur moi mais le fait est que cinq minutes de tressautements plus tard je retrouve toutes mes capacités. Pour autant quelque chose me force à rester dans les bras du frère de Ron.

« Je.. Je n'en ai pas d'autres hein ? », je couine même lamentablement d'une voix blanche à la seule idée qu'un insecte soit encore sur moi.

Pour une fois Fred ne se moque pas et il repasse même une main dans ma chevelure pour me rassurer. Ses doigts sur moi sont nettement plus appréciables que les satanés pattes de la blatte sur mon cuir chevelu.

« Rien à signaler, finit-il par rire légèrement en reposant sa main dans mon dos.

-Ma vie est un cauchemar », je blêmis et son rire s'accentue.

Je devrais le détester... Je devrais continuer à le détester... Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

« Hermione Granger, terrassée par un cafard, me taquine-t-il en plus de ça.

-C-c'est ma phobie...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais c'est bon 'Mione, il est parti vers un monde meilleur ! »

La tentation de me remettre à pleurer n'a alors plus rien à voir avec l'insecte qui m'a attaqué. En fait si, j'arrive encore à le détester. Il n'a pas le droit de se montrer gentil avec moi...

Je me détache assez vite de l'étreinte à laquelle j'ai failli m'attacher et me recule de quelques pas en me pinçant les lèvres. Les bras de Fred restent un instant levés dans le vide avant qu'il ne les laissent ballants. Je remarque qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, sûrement a-t-il été alerté par mes cris. Raison de plus pour lui en vouloir. Bien sûr je le remercie de m'avoir aidée, mais j'aurai aimé qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Mr Weasley, Tonks qui est là depuis hier, George encore s'il l'avait fallu, mais pas lui. Il a peut-être agi par instinct, n'en reste pas moins qu'il ré-essaye de me duper à présent. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je _ne dois pas_ avoir besoin de lui.

« C'est chouette pour toi, tu vas avoir de quoi te moquer de moi pendant un moment... »

Il me regarde d'une telle façon qu'on croirait qu'il vient de se prendre une gifle dans la figure. Ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement, il ne doit pas comprendre mon brusque changement de ton. Normal, même moi je ne saisis pas très bien ce qu'il m'arrive ces derniers temps. Je n'arrive pas à prendre du recul sur la situation, encore moins à ne pas être perturbée par cette histoire qui a débuté dans la cuisine du Terrier, à cause de Ginny et Ron.

« Je ne comptais pas me moquer de toi », affirme-t-il et sa voix est incertaine, un peu comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

J'ai bien du mal à ne pas rire. Seule ma peur encore présente continue de me prendre à la gorge. Lui ne pas se moquer ? On aura tout entendu.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne sais faire que ça. »

Si, je veux le vexer. Je veux qu'il arrête.

« Ah ouais ? »

Je baisse un peu les yeux en le voyant s'assombrir. Je l'entends se forcer à ricaner, le voit mettre une main raide dans la poche de son jean et terminer par soupirer.

« Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à écraser les sentiments des autres comme ça, surtout lorsque ces sentiments te sont destinés. »

Il aurait pu me cracher à la figure que j'aurai eu la même réaction. Une réaction plus violente. Mes paumes deviennent moites, je me crispe et lance farouchement :

« Ne te pose pas en victime s'il te plait ! On ne joue pas avec les sentiments.

-Jouer ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je joue ? »

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, qui sont devenus flamboyants de colère. Il est vraiment très bon acteur, je pourrais me laisser berner si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, à savoir qu'il n'est qu'un menteur qui n'a aucun scrupule et qui se complaît à prendre tout ce qui l'entoure comme une gigantesque farce dont il est l'éternel auteur. Fred et George, les implacables farceurs. C'est leur réputation, c'est eux, ce sera toujours eux. Ils sont bien pires que des cafards, ils sont ma phobie eux-aussi et mes sanglots menacent de repointer leur nez sur mon visage.

« Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça ?

-Faire quoi ?, tempête-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas vers moi.

-Mais ça ! A dire que tu m'aimes, à vouloir duper tout le monde, à mentir pour le seul plaisir de le faire. »

Je fulmine mais il en est au même point que moi. Pauvre petite chose qui voit son jeu tourné en ridicule parce qu'il s'est adressé à la mauvaise personne.

« Pourquoi je mentirai sur ce genre de choses ? », s'agace-t-il du reste.

Mes pieds font quelques pas en arrière en réponse à son rapprochement.

« Je le sais c'est tout. Pourquoi tu serais amoureuse d'une gamine facile à avoir d'un sourire ? Après tout je suis un stupide défi comme un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Une fille coincée, qui se plonge dans ses études pour oublier ses complexes. Tu sais, le genre de fille qui s'offre au premier qui lui accorde un peu d'intérêt. »

Touché.

Fred devient livide et comprend que je sais tout. Oui. Tout. J'étais là quand il a servi mot pour mot le même discours à Lee Jordan et Katie Bell deux jours avant de quitter Poudlard sur les chapeaux de roue. J'étais là quand Lee lui a demandé s'il serait capable de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi, quand il a répondu en riant que c'était trop simple pour qu'il perde son temps à essayer. Puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire je présume que finalement il a décidé de le perdre, ce temps. Facile de répéter qu'il m'aimait, de flirter avec moi ou du moins le tenter.

« Hermione... C'est pas ce que tu crois... »

Cette fois le barrage de mes yeux est enseveli sous les larmes sans que je puisse les retenir d'avantage.

« C'est exactement ce que je crois, au contraire. »

Et je m'enfuis vaillamment vers la maison où je bouscule Ron dans le salon.

Je me sens stupide. Véritablement. Comme ce jour-là où j'ai compris qu'il était en train de se foutre de moi. J'avais l'habitude qu'il flirte avec moi comme avec toutes les filles de l'école, j'essayais de me persuader que j'aimais Ron et que ce n'était qu'une distraction comme une autre. Effectivement j'étais heureuse qu'on m'accorde un minimum d'attention. Ron et Harry découvraient tout juste que j'étais une fille alors que Fred et George l'avaient déjà fait dès le premier jour. J'étais heureuse d'être une sorte de coqueluche, une deuxième petite-soeur avec qui ils plaisantaient. George était un peu plus distant, alors Fred est devenu une sorte de petite fixation. Il m'attirait... Il m'attirait vraiment et si un jour il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui j'aurai sans doute accepté après y avoir un peu réfléchi. Je me serais laissée avoir.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne à mon sujet et ça me blesse. Le jour où j'ai surpri leur conversation j'ai eu mal. J'ai pleuré aussi. Le fait qu'il se serve de moi non plus comme une distraction mais plutôt comme un immense défi m'a fait mal. Même Ron ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, Harry encore moins. Personne. Mais Fred ne voit que par les blagues, les farces qu'il trouve amusante. Qu'il ne me fasse pas rire en parlant de sentiments. Et je ne devrais pas avoir mal en ce moment. J'ai pourtant eu deux ans pour m'en remettre de cette histoire... Il faut absolument que je parle à Harry et Ronald. Je veux partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui...

X

Le jour J est pour demain. Mariage et départ. Voilà.

En me glissant sous la douche j'ai juste le temps de revoir une dernière fois le plan conçu avec Harry avant de me laisser happer par la sensation douce de l'eau sur mon corps. Je devrais penser au bouquin que je viens de recevoir en héritage d'Albus Dumbledore, aux prochains mois qui nous attendent à la quête des horcruxes ou encore au fait que c'est certainement la dernière véritable douche que je prends. Évidemment je ne pense qu'à Fred.

Il a perdu, alors il se cache. Il s'est terré dans sa chambre et cette fois c'est George qui en ressort de temps à autre pour venir chercher à manger ou à boire. Les quelques fois où je l'ai croisé il m'a regardé bizarrement. Un mélange de colère retenue et de désolation. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Est-ce qu'il est désolé pour le coup que m'a fait son frère, ou bien désolé parce que leur farce n'a pas fonctionné -ils devaient être de mèche- ? La colère représente-t-elle son irritation de voir leur entreprise échouer ? Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste mal. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se noyer dans sa douche.

Dans sa douche non, mais dans un bain aucun soucis.

Je m'allonge dans la baignoire, remplace le pommeau par le robinet et met le bouchon en place avant de coller ma nuque à la surface froide. Un soupir s'extrait de ma bouche alors que le niveau de l'eau commence à monter lentement. Je pourrais utiliser ma baguette posée non loin pour la faire monter plus vite mais je tiens à ce que mon suicide soit orchestré de façon moldue. Bien entendu je ne suis pas sérieuse, si je l'étais je serai encore plus lâche que Fred qui se planque. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry et Ron cavaler à travers la Grande Bretagne et peut-être même le monde sans moi. Ils ne tiendraient pas deux jours sans se faire repérer et tuer.

L'eau atteint mes seins à l'instant où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Je sursaute fortement, quelques gouttes sont expédiées hors de la baignoire et je deviens aussi rouge que les cheveux de mon nouveau vis-à-vis. Fred referme la porte d'un coup de pied fulgurant, se plante devant moi sans même remarquer ma nudité et fronce ses sourcils.

« Je ne jouais pas ! »

Sa voix résonne tout autour et je reste figée, incapable de m'emparer du rideau de douche pour au moins me cacher de son regard.

« Lee et Katie m'ont fait chier pendant deux mois parce que George avait vendu la mèche à ton sujet... J'ai raconté tout ça et c'était franchement stupide de ma part. J'avais pas envie qu'on vienne m'embêter avec ça alors que toi tu courrais après Ronnie ! »

Ce n'est pas drôle... Il m'a déjà brisé le cœur, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Fred s'avance jusqu'à la baignoire, s'agenouille et plante ses iris dans les miennes. Il est bien plus pâle que la dernière fois. J'aimerais qu'il s'en aille immédiatement.

« J'ai menti Hermione. »

Sa voix est aussi douce que l'eau qui continue de couler. Elle me fait frisonner et elle est horrible à entendre. On pourrait presque croire qu'il est sincère mais je ne dois pas. Ah ça non. Pas une deuxième fois.

« D'abord tu sors de suite de cette pièce... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais me blottir contre lui maintenant qu'il m'a servi son petit mélodrame ?

« Ensuite tu épargnes ta belle salive. »

J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour rester aussi calme.

Fred ouvre la bouche, la referme, et se redresse brusquement. Je me pétrifie littéralement alors qu'il enlève son t-shirt, ôte sa ceinture et fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », je crie malgré moi mais il s'attaque désormais à ses chaussettes.

Il ne va quand même pas oser... Si... Si il ose. Son caleçon rejoint le reste de ses vêtements et je me détourne brutalement pour éviter de devoir regarder ses parties intimes que j'ai malheureusement eu le temps de voir. Curieusement j'ai beau avoir dit et redit qu'il ressemblait à un gamin, je dois avouer que c'est homme... Pensée malsaine qui me quitte dès qu'il se risque à poser un pied entre mes propres jambes.

« Bon sang sors d'ici !

-La vache, mais c'est brûlant ! », réplique-t-il en ignorant royalement mon ordre.

Si c'est trop chaud pour lui il n'a qu'à partir, moi je ne l'ai pas invité à se joindre à moi ! Je me recroqueville, choquée, ce pendant que monsieur s'installe en face de moi après avoir pris soin de fermer le robinet d'eau.

« Fred mais qu'est-ce que tu fais nom de Dieu ? », je brame avec tout le courage qu'il me reste.

Ledit Fred grimace sous l'attaque de la chaleur mais finit par prendre ses aises et je sens son pied droit juste à côté de mes fesses. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me sentir plus honteuse un jour qu'à cet instant précis. Mon cerveau a bien du mal à réagir. J'ai conscience que nous sommes totalement nus, que ce n'est pas normal, que maintenant le dos de son pied vient de se glisser sous moi et que c'est encore moins normal, qu'il est encore en train de jouer avec moi, mais je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner mes méninges assez vite pour trouver une solution. Puis d'un coup je _sais_ ce que je dois faire.

« Hey ! »

Son pied gauche ressort de l'eau à la vitesse d'un balai et s'abat fortement sur mes genoux avant de glisser et plaquer mes pieds sous l'eau. Posture assez étrange de sa part...

« Ne t'avise pas de sortir de cette baignoire », menace-t-il froidement et moi qui avait pris appui sur mes coudes, prête à décamper, me retrouve bloquée là.

Dire qu'on dit partout que je suis une fille intelligente ! Si c'était le cas j'aurai déjà fui bien avant, ma baguette n'est pas loin mais je ne me risque pas à bouger. Fred vient de s'incruster dans mon bain, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce dont il serait capable pour me garder là. Aussi je me tétanise, roulée en boule, avec le maigre espoir que quelqu'un intervienne. Fred ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il est sérieux... Vraiment sérieux. Et ça me fait peur. Mes neurones grillent un à un à force de chercher un remède à ce cauchemar éveillé. Et le silence est pesant, très pesant, trop pesant.

« Pervers », je siffle après avoir réussi à reprendre mon souffle.

Fred me tire tout simplement la langue...

« Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas joué avec toi.

-Oui mais moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire que rester ici éternellement. »

Pitié qu'il voit à quel point je suis loin de pouvoir le croire et ce, même si mon cœur voudrait y croire, lui.

« Je sais... Ginny a été mise au courant par Harry... Je sais que vous partez demain... »

Mes poumons cessent de fonctionner et ma poitrine se soulève. L'espace d'un instant. La seconde qui suit je vois parfaitement le regard du rouquin se poser sur mes seins et je me ratatine dans l'eau en rougissant de plus bel. Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Harry, je suis bien trop ahurie pour ça. Fred secoue la tête pour s'arracher à sa contemplation de mon corps -je lui en remercie...- et devient soudain plus sombre. Presque triste. Il a la même expression que quand George était alité et qu'il transplanait dans la cuisine.

Il remue doucement les bras pour les poser sur les bords de la baignoire, rejetant la tête en arrière qui se cogne assez douloureusement sur le robinet dans son dos. Sa position doit être très inconfortable.

« Tu feras attention à toi pas vrai ? », murmure-t-il alors.

Est-ce qu'il a peur pour moi ? Non. Non il joue. Arrête de te faire des films Hermione. Il est là pour te duper encore une fois, tout en profitant de la situation.

Je souffle bêtement sur l'eau qui s'éparpille en vaguelettes autour de nos deux corps. Je ne devrais pas l'observer maintenant qu'il ne me regarde plus. Je ne devrais pas hasarder mes pupilles sur son torse presque imberbe, sur ses bras, ses genoux, son pied encore sur les miens. Je ne devrais pas non plus penser aux orteils qu'il a coincé sous mes fesses ni au fait qu'il me cache son bas ventre avec ses jambes. Je devrais encore moins m'imaginer m'allonger sur lui... Stupides hormones.

« 'Mione, appelle-t-il soudain et je tressaille en arrêtant de fixer obstinément lesdites jambes.

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

C'est un coup bas mais je sais que moi je ne suis pas une menteuse. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

« Oui. »

Mon aveux n'en est pas vraiment un. Je sais qu'il était déjà au courant. S'il ne l'était pas avant ces vacances il a forcément dû le deviner l'autre jour quand je l'ai accusé de me manipuler.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? »

Après avoir soupiré Fred se redresse et sa tête revient se positionner correctement sur le haut de son corps.

« Pour toi, tout ça c'est un jeu. Me dire tout ça, venir ici, me torturer. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il suffirait que tu me répètes encore une fois que tu m'aimes pour que je capitule et que je finisse par y croire. Évidemment après ça je te laisserai m'embrasser, peut-être qu'on coucherait ensemble dans cette baignoire, et puis quand je partirai demain tu me diras avec un grand sourire que tu m'as eu. »

J'enfouis mon menton sous l'eau, les bras enserrant mes genoux. Fred se met à sourire, de ce même sourire que je lui imagine très bien le jour où il m'avouera que tout ça n'était qu'une nouvelle blague.

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'a fait exprès, et tout ce que je lui ai dit s'applique. Peut-être qu'il m'aime. Peut-être qu'il est sincère. S'il ne l'est pas tant pis pour moi...

« Mais je ne t'embrasserai pas dans cette baignoire, je ne te toucherai pas non plus. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis sérieux. George m'a traité d'imbécile quand je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais fait. Je sais que j'ai perdu toute ta confiance avec cette histoire. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et je t'aime. J'ajouterai que je t'aime, que j'ai stupidement peur de savoir que tu vas partir demain et que j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu feras attention à toi et que tu m'aimes aussi. Ceci dit, maman va me tuer si elle sait où je suis en ce moment ! »

Sa voix s'est faite mutine. D'un coup tout s'arrête et se défait. Il se relève non sans difficulté, attrape une serviette dans un coin dans laquelle il enroule sa taille et je me retrouve seule dans le bain, à trouver l'eau étonnamment froide.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? … Est-ce que je ne viens pas de me faire avoir encore une fois ?

X

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. La tâche me semble assez ardue maintenant que mon bain n'est plus qu'une histoire lointaine. J'ai chancelé. Toute ma détermination à tenir bon, à ne plus espérer, a lamentablement prit la fuite en même temps que Fred qui sortait de la salle de bain. Mon cerveau trop usé, trop demandé, n'arrive plus à formuler d'hypothèse ou de plan concret. J'aimerais dire que je ne suis pas une crétine pourtant j'ai à nouveau l'impression de m'être faite avoir. A tous les coups, après le mariage Fred va vraiment me dire « je t'ai eu » et je partirai, définitivement humiliée. Pendant le dîner j'ai continué à éviter de le regarder, de lui apporter la moindre attention, et il a recommencé à vouloir capter mon regard. Au moins il est sortit de sa tanière...

Ginny m'a questionné, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien elle non plus mais je sais que c'est à cause de notre prochain départ et du fait que Harry et elle ne sont plus, vraiment, ensemble. Harry pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, que si Ginny se proclamait « petite-amie de l'Elu » elle serait la première cible de Voldemort, moi je le trouve stupide. Ginny l'aime, il aime Ginny. Et elle n'est pas du genre à s'étendre sur son statut de fille en couple. Sans compter que je lui fais confiance pour se dépêtrer de n'importe quelle situation. Ginny est dégourdie, intelligente et maligne. Elle a la chance d'aimer un garçon qui l'aime aussi.

Fred m'a dit « je t'aime »... Il m'a vue nue aussi... Salop...

Et un maigre sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage, prouvant que je ne pense pas un seul instant qu'il soit un connard de première. Non. Je pense juste que je me suis sans doute encore faite avoir, qu'il ne cessera jamais de rire des sentiments et qu'il m'aime aussi, un peu. Sans doute pas autant qu'il le prétend, c'est tout. Il joue et cette fois il a gagné. Je l'avais prédit qu'il finirait par avoir raison de moi, si cette nuit il venait me rejoindre dans mon lit je me laisserai à nouveau faire parce que je l'aime, que je vais partir et ne suis pas sûre de revenir, de le revoir, et que ça me tue. Il me manque déjà...

Puisque je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil et qu'à force de me tourner et me retourner entre mes draps, je vais finir par réveiller Ginny, je me lève discrètement et soupire avant de marcher à pas feutrés vers la fenêtre de la chambre. La lune me renvoi mon rictus, les étoiles essayent de me détendre en scintillant au loin et je baisse les yeux pour voir la campagne endormie. Est-ce que Fred dort lui ? Est-ce qu'il discute avec George ? Est-ce qu'il est train de lui raconter comment j'ai fini par craquer et m'imaginer un amour qui ne soit pas à sens unique ? A moins qu'il ne soit en train d'écrire une lettre à Lee pour lui montrer qu'il a eu raison de moi aussi facilement qu'il ne l'avait dit deux ans plus tôt. Ça fait mal n'empêche, de ne pas savoir où aller, quoi faire, comment agir.

Je jette un regard à Ginny qui sourit dans son sommeil, et disparaît dans un craquement sonore.

Demain aussi il va falloir transplaner, avec Ron et Harry accrochés à moi. Les jours qui suivront ne seront pas une partie de plaisir je le sais, pourtant ce n'est pas la lutte contre Voldemort qui me broie le cœur mais bel et bien de ne plus pouvoir avoir de nouvelles de Fred.

Mes pieds se matérialisent dans l'arrière cour que j'observais depuis la chambre de Ginny et je frissonne en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai oublié de prendre un pull et de me chausser. Tant pis. Après m'être assuré que personne dans la maison n'a été alerté par les bruits que j'ai fait, je marche jusqu'au petit banc près de la porte d'entrée et m'y recroqueville en frictionnant mes jambes. Mon menton posé sur mes genoux, je laisse mon regard se faire vide et j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi je ne suis qu'une petite imbécile.

Ah oui. Parce que je suis amoureuse.

Puis soudain quelque chose de chaud me heurte la tête et deux bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, un souffle me balaye la joue et Fred dépose sa tête sur son épaule. Ses courtes mèches rousses me chatouillent l'oreille et mon cœur bat tellement fort de cette attaque surprise que j'ai bien peur de frôler l'infarctus.

« Que... !

-Chut », qu'il m'impose sans aucun scrupule.

Il se redresse en riant légèrement, me dépose un baiser sur la tempe et finalement ses bras me quittent. J'en profite pour tourner la tête. Fred s'est montré plus malin que moi, il porte un pull par-dessus un vieux short déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Et pendant que je me demande ce que je dois faire, dire ou au contraire ne pas dire ou faire -dois-je fuir cette fois ?- il vient s'installer à côté de moi.

« C'est quoi ça encore ? », je grommelle pour la forme.

Oui. Pour la forme, parce que je suis heureuse là. J'ai déjà dit qu'il me manquait alors que je ne pars que demain. Même s'il se fout de moi, je voudrais lui dire adieu, je voudrais en profiter, avant de partir et risquer ma vie avec l'espoir que ce que Harry, Ron et moi on fera permettra à la communauté magique de sortir de cette guerre infâme. Mes yeux s'attardent sur le profil de Fred et je tressaute encore en le voyant se crisper et froncer ses sourcils. Il a l'air incroyablement triste...

« Si je te demande de rester, tu partiras quand même n'est-ce pas ? »

Pourquoi pose-t-il la question s'il en connait la réponse ? Mais je suis de mauvaise foi, sa demande me vrille le cœur et me donne envie de pleurer. S'il savait à quel point je rêverais d'envoyer balader les responsabilités, Voldemort et tout le reste pour rester avec lui. Puisque sa demande est rhétorique, je garde le silence. Fred inspire et expire, passe une main dans sa nuque et se penche, les coudes sur les genoux. Il ne me regarde pas... Et je meurs d'envie de me fondre dans son regard. Alors que j'ai toujours détesté le fixer, je pourrais mourir pour un seul regard de lui. Au lieu de quoi je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler, de le supplier de relever la tête.

« 'Mione ? »

Une sorte de gémissement grogné s'échappe de ma gorge sans que je n'ai à ouvrir la bouche.

« Quand tu reviendras, et si je ne suis pas mort évidemment, tu me laisseras t'embrasser ? »

Stupéfaite, là encore je ne prononce pas un mot. C'est une supplique assez étrange venant de lui.

Il tourne brusquement la tête et, comme je l'ai désiré, ses pupilles se plantent dans les miennes. A cause de la nuit ses yeux paraissent noirs, aussi noirs que les miens, mais ils ont pourtant la même intensité que d'habitude. Je pourrais m'y noyer là-dedans. Puis je me rappelle ce qu'il vient de me dire et à la seule idée qu'il crève l'animal, j'ai l'estomac qui se noue. Je ne vais pas me battre pour rien. Cette quête pour les Horcruxes va permettre d'anéantir Voldemort. J'ose croire que je vais sauver des vies, j'ose espérer que je vais sauver la mienne, et la sienne. Je ne pars pas pour qu'il meure en mon absence.

« Si tu t'avises de mourir, Fred Weasley, je te jure que même dans ton cercueil je te foutrai la gifle du siècle. »

Et je suis sérieuse, j'espère qu'il le voit. Suite à quoi je détourne la tête, remerciant l'obscurité pour cacher mes joues rouges.

« Pis c'est pas comme si t'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser maintenant... »

Mon Dieu, je ressemble à Ron. J'ai autant d'assurance que mon meilleur ami, c'est pitoyable. Mes paupières se ferment et se plissent à mesure que je me traite d'imbécile. Non seulement d'avoir osé dire ça mais en plus de l'avoir fait à la façon Ronald. De quoi j'ai l'air moi maintenant ? D'une imbécile. Et ceci, pas uniquement parce que je suis amoureuse.

Néanmoins mes pensées s'éloignent très vite. A la même vitesse que la main de Fred qui se glisse dans ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Plus vite encore que ses lèvres qui s'appuient sur les miennes.

Alors ça fait ça, d'embrasser un jumeau... Angelina riait en disant qu'on avait l'impression de fondre. J'avais ri aussi sur le coup, en même temps que Harry et pendant que Ron levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, parce que Lavande n'avait jamais raconté ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser, lui. Pour le coup je suis jalouse qu'Angelina ait eu le droit de découvrir le goût d'un baiser cent pour cent jumeau Weasley avant moi. Sans compter que c'était avec Fred aussi. Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison et je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir, parce que je fonds, vraiment.

Si je n'étais pas déjà assise mes jambes auraient cédé sous mon poids. En fait ça n'a sûrement rien à voir avec sa façon d'embrasser mes lèvres, de les suçoter ou de jouer avec ma langue, ni rien à voir avec ses mains qui s'amusent avec mes cheveux pour l'une alors que l'autre caresse ma hanche. Non, en fait ça doit avoir un rapport avec les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. S'ils n'étaient pas si forts je ne ressentirais pas tout ça.

Lorsqu'il se détache finalement de moi, je m'aperçois avec stupeur que je ne suis pas restée aussi tétanisée ou liquéfiée que je ne l'aurais cru. Mes propres mains sont accrochées à son pull, l'empêchant de se reculer de trop et, par Merlin !, je suis pratiquement assise sur ses genoux.

« Merci. »

Je fais face à son sourire un peu moqueur et je rougis d'autant plus, embarrassée. Mais pourquoi me remercie-t-il au juste ?

« De m'avoir laissé ce souvenir, pour quant tu ne seras plus là. Répondit-il à ma question muette et j'opine sans raison.

-Tu parles de moi comme si j'allais mourir...

-Si tu t'avises de mourir, Hermione Jean Granger, je te jure que même dans ton cercueil je te foutrai la gifle du siècle. »

Il a beau reprendre mes propos avec un sourire, je sais qu'il est sérieux lui aussi. Et curieusement, cette promesse de s'en prendre à mon corps si je m'avisais de dépérir, et la plus belle chose qu'il puisse me dire.

« Je t'aime. »

Enfin, l'une des plus belles choses qu'il puisse me dire...

**FIN**

Voilà, ceci était mon premier OS et je suis désolée s'il y a quelques fautes =) J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Poly


End file.
